Kitty Cat
by FlyingCatFish
Summary: when ichigo turns into a cat and becomes kisshus pet it seems like a bad thing. but there are certain developments that cause her to like it. but then she finds out about an arranged marriage between kisshu and reinaOC  on top of that the invasion is near
1. Ichigo

**okay okay okay.. so imma startin another fanfic.. i cant help myself.. i know ive got a lot goin on but this idea is just soo tempting i couldnt resist.. the chapters will alternate between Kisshu's POV an Ichigo's POV okay?.. anyway hope you like ti as much as i do..**

**Kitty Cat**

_Ichigo_

I delivered table seven their lemon meringue and returned to the kitchen. Keiichiro was handing Lettuce a tiny chocolate cupcake to take to a table. There was a sudden explosion and people in the dining room began screaming. I ran into the dining room and saw, not three, but ten aliens. There were the usuals, Kisshu, Taruto and Pai, and three other girls and four more guys. I couldn't help but notice a girl cling onto Kisshu's shoulder. She had red hair with the front styled the exact same way as Kisshu did, but the the back of her hair was long and plaited. She wore a short purple dress with no sleeves and red sash tied round her waist. Her eyes were baby pink and had a spiteful glint to them. Her glare was directed at me. All around me people were screaming and running from the cafe. I heard the others join me also. There were two other female aliens. One had long beige hair that covered most of her face, only one red eye to peep through. She wore a red crop top that strongly resembled a bra and a red skirt that was closer to her bum than it was to her knees. The had long blonde hair that was tied back into an incredibly long plait with two strands of hair tucked behind her ears. Her eyes were startling purple. She wore a long pale blue dress that was incredibly baggy and looked like a night dress. A male alien ran forward at us. He had flame red hair that shot uowards in all directions, he had one amber eye and the other had been ripped out of his socket. He lunged at me with a dagger, I dodged expertly and leaped in the air. He jumped also and began to fight in midair. I could see the others fighting too below me. Pudding was fighting a boy with shoulder length black hair and black eyes. Mint was fighting with a boy with long brown hair that was tied back into a plait, with one strand hanging loosely over his face, and red eyes. Zakuro was fighting with a boy with scruffy green hair and dark green eyes. Lettuce was fighting a boy the blonde girl with the puprle eyes. The others stood in the doorway watching us. I landed back on the ground, but was immediately attacked by one-eye. He jabbed his dagger toward me but I leaped again and this time pulled out my power pendant.  
>"Mew Strawberry! Metamorphosis!" I yelled. At once I felt my DNA changing and cat ears sprouting and my tail. When I landed I'd become Mew Ichigo.<br>I glanced round and saw that the others had done the same.  
>"Ribbon Strawberry Surpise!" I yelled and hurled my Strawberry Bell at One-eye.<br>It hit him in the face and he fell backward stunned. But then he got over it and just seemed mad. Ryou ran in from the basement and shouted;  
>"Mew mews! Run! We're too outnumbered!"<br>Upon command the five if us ran out of the door. Sprinting away like cowardly kittens. I felt bad, I wanted to fight. But what could I do? I had been ordered to retreat and I knew if I went back I would probably die. So I continued to flee.


	2. Kisshu

_Kisshu_

Our rabble returned to base. We celebrated upon makin the mew mews run away and capturing one of their leaders; the stupid fool thought that he could take uall on, he was sorely mistaken. But it would have been better if the mew mews had been destroyed. All, but one. Ichigo. My heart longed for her, needed her. It was like a hunger, or a thirst, that could only be quenched by her returned love. But that day would never come. Especially now because Reina had finally arrived to claim me. I looked over at Reina, she was fiddling with her red hair and chatting to her brother, Samuru. He'd been injured during training and had had to have his right eye removed. He glanced over at me and I immediately turned away. I knew not to question him. Reina skipped over to me happily and pulled me into a standing position. She wrapped her arms around me, I didn't reject her hug, but I didn't accept it either.  
>"I'm so happy we're gonna be bonded together" Reina sang "Me and my Kisshi, together forever"<br>"To the happy couple" Denjiro toasted, his black hair flying everywhere as he jerked his head toward us. His mate, Ami, linked her fingers with his and rested her head on his shoulder. He'd certainly picked a fine mate. Emphasis on the 'picked', I'd simply been dragged into an arranged marriage that was supposed to be for Pai. But Reina had specifically asked for me instead, her parents hadn't objected, after all she'd be marrying into the same family so what did it matter which brother she married? Well, it mattered to me anyway.  
>"Kisshi?" Reina looked up at me, collapsing my train of thought "Are you alright?"<br>"I'm fine" I lied "I just need some air"  
>Then I teleported away.<p> 


	3. Ichigo2

_Ichigo_

I arrived at my house. I changed back to normal and went inside. My parents were frantic. They hugged me and yelled and cried.  
>"We were so worried-"<br>"We heard about the attack at the cafe-"  
>"We're so glad you're safe-!<br>"How do you feel-"  
>"Mom, Dad, I'm fine. We got away safely" I pushed them away "I'm going to bed"<br>"Just a good night kiss" my dad protested, I froze, perhaps a kiss wasn't the best option.  
>He pecked me gently and turned his back. I felt myself falling to the floor. I looked up as my parents walked into the kitchen, neither of them had noticed. I noticed an open window and darted out of it. I ran down the street. There had to be someone I could kiss!<p> 


	4. Many Points Of Veiw

**I was planning on making each chapter in different point of veiw but the chapters were too short so there are a few in here.. R&R..**

_Kisshu_

I walked slowly down the sidewalk. If I remembered correctly I was on the road that Ichigo lived on. A tiny black kitten with a bell around its tail and neck ran up to me. It tried to go round but I scooped it up.  
>"Hey there, little kitty" I cooed, even I thought it was cute "Are you lost?"<br>It mewed in response which made it seem even cuter.  
>"You're a cutie" I held it close to my chest "I think I'll keep you"<br>It struggled slightly, as if objecting to my idea, but I held strong.  
>"Calm down, I won't hurt you" I promised "I'll look after you"<br>And with that, I teleported back to base.

The base was really a big building that we'd built together. It looked like a normal manor, we'd even decorated it like a human would. It was big enough to hold the ten of us and more, if more reinforcements were headed over. I teleported to the front door and pushed it open. Careful to keep a tight grip on my new pet. I shut the door behind me and stood in the lobby. There was a set of grand stairs in front of me and a door on either side of me.  
>"This is where you'll live" I told the kitten "You'll like it here"<br>The kitten mewed again, trying to scratch at my hands. I continued up the stairs and stood on the landing. It was a long stretch of hallway with various doors on either side. Behind me was a sort of balcony, which overlooked the lobby I'd just been standing in. I showed this to the kitten. It meowed in shock, as if it thought I was going to throw it off the edge.  
>"Relax, I won't hurt you" I petted it softly. It rubbed its head against my hand and allowed a soft purr to escape. I smiled, finally it was opening up. I brought it to my bedroom. I didn't really have much furniture in there. Only a bed and a desk with a chair and a closet that I'd never used. I put the kitten down on the bed and shut the door behind me.<br>"This is my bedroom" I told it "I'll get you a bed later, after I've introduced you to the others"  
>The kitten sat upright on the bed and stared up at me, as if it could actually understand me.<p>

_Kisshu_

I walked slowly down the sidewalk. If I remembered correctly I was on the road that Ichigo lived on. A tiny black kitten with a bell around its tail and neck ran up to me. It tried to go round but I scooped it up.  
>"Hey there, little kitty" I cooed, even I thought it was cute "Are you lost?"<br>It mewed in response which made it seem even cuter.  
>"You're a cutie" I held it close to my chest "I think I'll keep you"<br>It struggled slightly, as if objecting to my idea, but I held strong.  
>"Calm down, I won't hurt you" I promised "I'll look after you"<br>And with that, I teleported back to base.

The base was really a big building that we'd built together. It looked like a normal manor, we'd even decorated it like a human would. It was big enough to hold the ten of us and more, if more reinforcements were headed over. I teleported to the front door and pushed it open. Careful to keep a tight grip on my new pet. I shut the door behind me and stood in the lobby. There was a set of grand stairs in front of me and a door on either side of me.  
>"This is where you'll live" I told the kitten "You'll like it here"<br>The kitten mewed again, trying to scratch at my hands. I contiued up the stairs and stood on the landing. It was a long stretch of hallway with various doors on either side. Behind me was a sort of balcony, which overlooked the lobby I'd just been standing in. I showed this to the kitten. It meowed in shock, as if it thought I was going to throw it off the edge.  
>"Relax, I won't hurt you" I petted it softly. It rubbed its head against my hand and allowed a soft purr to escape. I smiled, finally it was opening up. I brought it to my bedroom. I didn't really have much furniture in there. Only a bed and a desk with a chair and a closet that I'd never used. I put the kitten down on the bed and shut the door behind me.<br>"This is my bedroom" I told it "I'll get you a bed later, after I've introduced you to the others"  
>The kitten sat upright on the bed and stared up at me, as if it could actually understand me.<p>

_Ichigo_

I stared at Kisshu from his bed. What was happening? Did he know it was me? Or did he always randomly adopt stray kittens? He left the room and shut me in. I leapt down off the bed and scratched at the door, mewing frantically. But he didn't come back. I was getting kind of tired, I guess one little nap couldn't hurt. I leapt onto the bed and curled up on the pillow, dropping off into kitten sleep.

_Kisshu_

I explained to the others how I'd adopted a stray kitten and if they saw it they shouldn't let it out of the house. Reina had thought it was especially cute and said I was showing my sensitive side. I hadn't liked this remark. I went out to buy necessities for the kitten. I arrived at a pet shop which i hoped was a good one. It was called 'Pet and Pets and Pet Food' which was a slightly tacky name. I went inside and looked around. I went to the counter and stared at the counter girl. She stared at my ears for a moment before composing herself.  
>"Aren't you an-"<br>"I need supplies for my new pet kitten" I interjected, not waiting for the word 'alien' to crop up.  
>She nodded and came out from behind the counter. She led me over to a section with a bunch of cat beds. I picked out a tiny pink one with red roses all over it, it reminded me of Ichigo. She also set me up with a boxof cat biscuits and a few sachets of cat meat. Then I chose a red bowl to put the food in and a pink one to put the water in. She also recomended a litter tray. I picked a red one and also bought a huge bag of kitty litter. I paid for it all with some money I'd stolen from a passerby earlier and lugged it outside the shop. Then I teleported to my room with it all. I saw the kitten was asleep on my pillow when I appeared in my room. I set out her bed beside the desk that sat underneath my closed window. I also put out the two bowles beside it. Then I dumped the litter tray in the bathroom and filled it with the kitty litter. I dumped all the food and extra litter inside my closet, finally it was useful for something. Then I yawned and climbed into bed, careful not to wake my new kitten.<p> 


	5. stuff happens

_Ichigo_

I awoke several hours later still on Kisshu's bed. He was so close to me. I could see his chest rising and falling underneath the covers. The curtains were still open and I could see the moon outside. I sat up on the pillow next to Kisshu's head and watch him for a while. He slept like a normal person, it was odd. I'd always assumed he just stayed awake in a basment somewhere plotting his next schemes, but he went through exactly the same routine as I did. I curled up next to his head and pressed his back against his cheek. Then I fell into a slumber again.

"Awh, is this the little kitten you were telling me about!" boomed a loud voice.  
>I opened one eye and saw the girl with red hair right in my face. It was the girl who'd clung onto Kisshu's arm. Kisshu groaned and sat up, glaring at her sleepily. My eyes flickered toward the door momentarily, but she wasn't stupid enough to leave it closed.<br>"She's so cute, Kisshi!" the girl exclaimed.  
>Kisshi!<br>"Yeah, I know she's cute" Kisshu grumbled rubbing his eyes "What time is it?"  
>"It's twelve forty five" she replied cheerily "You slept in late"<br>"Twelve forty five!" Kisshu yelped "I was supposed to be attacking the mew mews an hour and a quarter ago!"  
>My ears perked up at the mention of my team.<br>"Tani took your place on that one, he and Pai will just have to manage without you" the girl explained "But don't worry, now I get you all to myself"  
>Kisshu remained silent, but I could tell from his expression he didn't like this idea.<br>"I'll go make breakfast" the girl cried, and then she left the room. Shutting the door behind her, much to my displeasure.  
>"That's my fiance" Kisshu looked down at me.<br>Kisshu had a fiance!  
>"Not my choice, I would've picked someone much better than her" he continued absently, I wasn't sure whether he was talking to me or himself "Someone like Ichigo"<br>My ears shot up at the mention of my name. He said Ichigo! 'Someone like _Ichigo_!' What did he mean, someone like me?  
>"Ichigo's the most incredible girl I've ever met, Kitten" Kisshu continued "It's a shame we're enemies, and I'm to be married to Reina, or I would've asked her out weeks ago"<br>It's not like I'd say yes, I thought, but then, if we'd met on different terms then that would have changed everything. But I have Masaya, but then I'd already figured out that relationship was doomed anyway.  
>"I feel open with you, Kitten" Kisshu smiled down at me "Like I can tell you everything. I'm going to name you now, but your name will be a secret. I will name you after the woman I love, I will name you Ichigo. But to everyone else your name will be Kitten, okay?"<br>So that was that, Kisshu loved me. How was I supposed to react to that?

_Kisshu_

I patted Mini Ichigo softly on her head. Her fur was so soft, it made me smile. I hadn't smiled that much recently, ever since our comrades had joined the invasion. Ami came into my room and shut the door behind her. She had long plaited blonde hair and purple eyes, and long pointy ears like all of us. She was really pretty, I'd have probably asked her out if she wasn't Denjiro's mate. But then Ami was also my childhood best friend.  
>"So this is the little kitten I've been hearing so much about" she smiled and perched on the end of my bed "She's cute"<br>"She is cute" I said absently, my mind elsewhere.  
>"So, where are your thoughts today?" she teased, we'd been very close as children on our home planet, so I didn't mind her teasing. However if any other alien had said this I would've socked them.<br>"I'm just thinking about a girl" I replied dreamily, wondering what Ichigo was doing and whether I should go annoy her.  
>"Reina?" she asked.<br>I shook my head "You wouldn't understand"  
>"Try me" she nudged me playfully "C'mon, tell me who this mystery girl is, Kisshu"<br>"She's.. she's a mew mew" I said helplessly in surrender "You can't tell anybody"  
>"A mew mew?" Ami frowned and her playful grin was lost "I won't tell a soul. But which one?"<br>"Ichigo, the pink one" I said quietly "The one Samuru fought with yesterday"  
>"Ah, I thought you were looking at her" Ami nodded "But you do realise you have to marry Reina regardless, right?"<br>"Yes, I realise" I said exasperated "I'm going to marry her but I'm not going to like it, and who knows what will happen with her after that because I sure as hell won't mate with her"  
>"Whoa, slow down, Kisshu" Ami's playful grin returned "Too much information"<p> 


	6. more stuff an stuff an stuff an stuff xx

_Ichigo_

Quite some time passed before I returned to my human form. I was quite used to my catself and began to act like a normal kitten. Instead of plotting my escape I slept all day. Kisshu let me run about the house freely but he'd warned everyone not to let me out. One time the one with green hair, Tani, had let me into the garden for a run around. Amazingly I hadn't run off to find something to kiss. I'd simply hung around hunting butterflies and awaiting Kisshu's return. He'd gone mad when he saw I was outside, he seemed surprised I hadn't run away. He took me in straight away and I'd fallen asleep in his arms. I loved to explore the manor also, it was so big and wonderous. But there was one small detail I knew I'd get in trouble for; I'd found Ryou. And I hadn't helped him. I decided to explore the basement because whenever I tried to go in there someone chased me away. But one time Taruto left the door open. I quickly scampered inside and shot down the stairs. I found a man with blonde hair and blue eyes chained to the wall, it was Ryou. He stared at me for a moment.  
>"Ichigo, great, you can free me now"<br>I stared at him, debating whether to move. If I freed him he'd take me home, and for some reason I didn't want to go home. I padded up to him and jumped upwards. I pressed my cat nuzzle to his mouth and quickly transformed into a human.  
>"Ichigo, why are you here anyway?" he asked me.<br>"I'm the family pet" I muttered, disliking my title but liking being apart of the family.  
>"What do you-" but I cut him off.<br>"I'm not leaving, you can't make me" I said quickly.  
>"What-"<br>"I'm sorry, Ryou" I cut in "I kind of like it here"  
>"Ichigo-"<br>I planted a kiss on his mouth and turned back into a cat. Yep, I'd definately get in trouble for that; if Ryou ever escaped that is.  
>I was so used to living in the manor that I knew who to beg food from and who to avoid. The one with one red eye showing, Kana, was definately one to avoid, she was moody and unpredictable. Whereas the Kisshu's friend, Ami, was always giving me treats, even if Kisshu had already fed me. I'd sort of trained him. He knew that if I refused to eat my food it was because I didn't like it. He knew that if I approached him purring it was because I wanted him to pet me. He also knew that if I scratched at a door it was because I wanted to be let out. It occured to me that if I simply scratched at the front door one of them would let me out. But I never bothered to try it. I spent my days runing frantically around the house and tripping them up and putting on a cute act to be petted. I spent my nights sleeping on Kisshu's pillow leaning on his face, my bed was only used during the day when he was never around. But my bliss ended when reality came crashing down upon me. I was with Kisshu in his room. He was scratching me behind the ear and I was purring in reward. He laughed at me as I rolled around on the bed, indicating my tummy. He scratched at it eagerly, laughing. Then it dawned on me. This isn't natural. Me rolling around on a bed in my catform. Kisshu laughing and scratching on my belly. Sooner or later the invasion would go ahead and I'd be forced to choose. Question was, which choice would I make? I saw that the window was open, I leapt onto the window.<br>"Mini Ichigo, what are you doing?" Kisshu stopped laughing "Get away from the window, it's dangerous"  
>But I ignored him. I leaped out of the window and landed on the ground. I'd jumped from the top floor, but I hadn't expected a jolt of pain to shoot up my right leg. I tried to walk forward but it buckled under me. I heard Kisshu calling 'Mini Ichigo' from his bedroom window. Then I heard someone else's voice.<br>"Hey, isn't that Ichigo?" it was Pudding, I looked and saw she was with Mint also.  
>I heard the front door to the manor open and Kisshu came over to me. Just as Mint looked up to see what Pudding was talking about. Kisshu scooped me up, not yet noticing the mew mews. He cradled me fondly.<br>"You silly little cat, you cant just jump out of a window" he laughed "You've hurt your leg, you poor little thing"  
>"Hey, you leave that cat alone!" Mint yelled at him "Give it back to us!"<br>"What?" Kisshu stood up and peered at them, they were a few metres away standing on the sidewalk "This is my cat, her name is Kitten"  
>"What are you talking about?" Pudding snorted "That isn't your pet, that's our friend"<br>"NO! You think just because I'm not human I can't have a friend, this is my kitten! Get your own!"  
>Oh god, they're going to tell him. I'd hoped he wouldn't find out.<br>"That's-" Mint began, but I had to stop her.  
>I leaped out of Kisshu's arms and clung onto her face. She screamed and staggered backward. Pudding grabbed me and ripped me away from Mint's face, there were claw marks all over her now. I hissed and yowled. Kisshu snatched me away from Pudding.<br>"Leave Kitten alone" he growled "Get out of here"  
>"Fine, that kitten's not one of us" Mint spat "Keep her, we don't care"<br>I stare at her from Kisshu's arms, what have I done?

_Kisshu  
><em>I took Mini Ichigo inside and slam the door shut. I took her to the basement, because that's where the medical equipment is kept. The leader of the mews, Ryou, was still chained to the wall. He glared at me as I walked past so I glared back. I put Mini Ichigo down on the table and looked in the mdeical cabinet.  
>"It's okay, Kitten" I said "I'll fix your leg"<br>"You're nuts" Ryou spat.  
>"Oh, am I?" I flicked my gaze to him "Well, you're going to die soon"<br>Ryou went quiet.

_Ichigo  
><em>I sat on the table, Ryou was glaring silently at me. I stared back, unsure if he was going to give me away. Kisshu came back with a peice of carboard and some tape. He held the cardboard strip against my leg and taped it into place, a splint.  
>"Don't go jumping out of anymore windows" he warned me, smiling gently.<br>"You're an idiot" Ryou laughed bitterly "Seriously, a proper idiot"  
>"Quiet, you!" Kisshu swung his foot and it made contact with Ryou's chest, winding him.<br>Kisshu picked me up and took me back upstairs. He ran into Reina.

_Kisshu  
><em>"Reina, what's up?" I said, trying to shove past her but she holds firm.  
>"Still fussing over that kitten?" Reina said jealously "When are you going to spend some time with me, Kisshi?"<br>I put Mini Ichigo in my room, keeping the window closed, and shut the door. This shouldn't take long.  
>"I was thinking we could go out on a bonding session" Reina squealed "Kill some mew mews"<br>"Yeah, sure" I say vaguely, secretly hoping to see the real Ichigo "let's go"  
>She grabs my arm and clings onto it as we leave the manor.<p>

_Ichigo_  
>I listen through the door, they're going to attack cafe mew mew! I have to do something. I mew frantically at the door and scratch at it with my right paw. The door opens and Ami pokes her nose through, she smiles down at me. I leap upwards and kiss her suddenly, thinking only of cafe mew mew. She screams and stumbles away from the door as I transform into my human form. The tiny peice of cardboard taped to my leg tears away and I try to move forward. Pain shoots up my leg and I skriek but I manage to get out fo the house. Ami chases me and rabs me by the back. She teleports and we arrive outside cafe mew mew, where Kisshu and Reina's destruction has already begun inside.<br>Kisshu is fighting against Zakuro and Mint and Reina is fighting Lettuce and Pudding outside the front doors. they all look round at Ami and I.  
>"Ichigo! What are you doing here!" Mint snarled.<br>"Ichigo, what happened to you?" Zakuro demanded "Mint said you attacked her!"  
>Ami slammed her fist against me and I fell to the ground.<br>"You can have this one back" Ami snarled "You leave Kisshu alone, you're not good enough for him"  
>"Ami, what's-" Kisshu began.<br>"Kisshu, you need to-" Ami began, but Kisshu swung his dragon sword toward her.  
>"Leave Ichigo alone!" he snarled.<br>"You shacking up with Kisshu!" Mint yelled at me, I stared at kisshu from the floor.  
>I'd made such a mess of things, why hadn't I just freed Ryou and got it over with?<br>"No, Kisshi's mine" Reina screamed and charged towards me.  
>Kisshu blocked her path and pushed her back.<br>"Kisshu?" Reina stands stunned "What's going on?"  
>I stood up and kept all my weight on my left leg. Kisshu sees that I'm hurt.<br>"How did you do that?" he asked me.  
>I kept my mouth shut, it would kill him if he found out.<br>"How did you do that!" he screamed.  
>"Kisshu, lets just go-" Ami puts in, sensing his reaction also.<br>"I.. I jumped out of your bedroom window" I whispered.  
>His face shifted into a mixture of shock and anger.<br>"You.. You're Mini Ichigo?" he stammered, his face turned into a scowl "Prepare to die, Ichigo Momomiya"


	7. asdfghjkl xx Nya!

**thanks for reveiwing guys.. i'm gonna focus more on this fanfic cos it seems to be the most popular, da? anyhoo.. on with the journey (i mean fanfic) !**

_Kisshu  
><em>"Prepare to die, Ichigo Momomiya" it was a shame I had to kill her, but I must've looked like a fool to her.  
>I lunged forward and held my swords high in the air. The others watched stunned as I charged. Reina actually cheered me on. Ichigo stood there waiting for me, she slowly held her arms out. As soon I was within her radius she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. She pressed her lips to mine and kissed me. Her body changed too, she became a small black kitten. She became Mini Ichigo.<p>

_Ichigo  
><em>I couldn't think of anything else to do. I decided that I did in fact love Kisshu, no matter what the others thought. Besides I'd already screwed that up when I attacked Mint. I felt my body change into my neko form and Kisshu caught me as I fell. He stared down at me in his arms.  
>"Kisshu, tell her you're with me" Reina growled "My daddy said we're going to get married and continue our families together"<br>"Well your daddy can piss off because I'm not marrying you and I'm certainly not having children with you" Kisshu spat back "I love Ichigo, there I said it"  
>I jumped up and pressed my nuzzle to his mouth. He let go of me and I stood in front of him. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him. I buried my face in his chest, it felt safe there.<br>"Ichigo, are you insane?" Zakuro shreiked "That's Kisshu you just kissed"  
>"I know" I smiled up at him "I've wanted to do that for a while now, I only just figured it out"<br>"Is this true?" he asked hopfully "You're not just saying that because I tried to kill you?"  
>"It's true" I confirmed "It always will be"<br>"And what about Ryou?" he said, remembering Ryou still chained up in his basement.  
>"What about Ryou?" Lettuce growled, I'd forgotten she liked Ryou "Where is he?"<br>"In our basement" Reina snapped back "Kisshi, I'm giving you one chance to kill that bitch"  
>"Kisshu, even I know this isn't going to work" Ami sighed and went to Kisshu's side "C'mon, we'll take you home"<br>"No" he said firmly "I don't want to go with you"  
>"You're being selfish" Ami grew angry.<br>"Ami-" Kisshu began.  
>"You remember our childhood? You remember the pain our people have gone through right? Do you remember when we used to play together and when we came home our parents would tell us we couldn't eat that night because once again the crops hadn't sprouted? Do you remember when I used to cry every night because my mother died of starvation? Do you remember what you promised me? You promised you'd do everything you could to save our race. That's why you wanted to invade this stupid planet, remember? You swore to me you'd play by our rules and not get side-tracked again"<br>Kisshu's arms released me and he stared at Ami, he looked almost terrified.  
>"Well, I do remember" Ami continued "I remember every time I saw you, you'd go on about how much you wanted to fix all our problems. You had dreams, Kisshu. You'd be a hero and save everyone. Why are you giving that up? For her? You really think she's going to stay with you? She's just using you"<p>

_Kisshu  
><em>Everything she said, I knew it was true. I remembered everything. Ami and I had alwayd been close, I'd once fallen for her. But she was Denjiro's mate, not mine. I looked helplessly at Ichigo. She did remind me of Ami. They had the same playful grin when they were happy, and now they both wore the same solemn expression. I looked at Reina, she looked heartbroken. I almost felt sorry for her.  
>"I know how you feel, Kish" Ami touched my arm "I'm your best friend, remember? I know you"<br>Kish, some thing Ami hadn't called me in years. Since before I'd begun my warrior training.  
>"Kisshu?" Ichigo murmured.<br>I realised what I had to do. I held my dragon sword toward her and looked her in the eyes.  
>"I'm sorry, Ichigo" I told her, then I plunged my sword into her.<br>She gasped and fell to her knees. I dragged my sword out of her and watched as she crumpled into a heap on the floor. From behind me Pudding screamed and Zakuro swore. I looked up at Ami. She smiled at me proudly.  
>"I know it sucks, Kish" she told me "But it was the right thing to do"<br>She held out her hand and I took it. Then we walked away from cafe mew mew, with Reina trotting along next to me silently. I glanced over my shoudler at the mew mews kneeling by Ichigo's body.  
>"Goodbye, Kitty Cat" I murmured.<p>

**omigod.. i cant believe its over! the ending surprised me too.. i basically make this up as i go along.. i'm sad now.. sorry guys.. its over.. i cant really continue it as ichigo is dead.. or if you guys have any suggestions let me know in reveiws, kay? i'm gonna eave this as uncompleted for a while just in case.. thanks for readin.. Fur Fighter signing out..~Nya!**


	8. i continue it yaaay :3

**okay so ive had a couple reveiws sayin to update another chapter.. i know i ended it last chapter but i do wanna make another one cos i feel baaad.. sorry X _ _ _ X (by the way I'm aware i've changed into present tense, its what i'm used to at the mo an i cant seem to shake it off) may be a few OC's in this now an the plotline seems to have changed drastically.. i hope you enjoy.. R&R&E.. also there will be a little surprise along the way.. :3**

_ten years later_

_Pai  
><em>We successfuly defeated the mew mews. It was easy once Ichigo was out of the picture. Most of the humans were eradicated, including the mew mews, but a few were kept as slaves. It was like my species had just picked over where the humans left off. We destroyed eveything that could be harmful to the planet. We had no need for cars because we could teleport, we dumped all the electronics on a neighbouring planet. Along with all the trash the humans had just dumped in landfills. Sure, their species had gone extinct but oh well. It's a dog eat dog world and they were weak. Kisshu had married Reina, he'd had to. Our father had told him he'd be disowned if he didn't, disowned being another term for killed. What's more, she's started harrassing him about children. I know he's on the verge of giving everything up. I feel sorry for him, but what must be done must be done.

_Kisshu_  
>I sit in my living room reading a copy of a newspaper. Reina and I live in what used to be Japan, it's now just a part of Earth. Some newspapers are still printed, not many. They mainly talk about how well our species is doing since we got this planet and how crops grow here. Reina comes in with a bag of groceries, we still use shops and things because they're convienient. She puts them in the kitchen and sits next to me.<br>"Kisshi? Are you alright?" she asks tenderly, a question she often asks me but refuses to accept the answer.  
>"No" I reply shortly "No, I'm not"<br>"Oh" she looks away and stares out of the window. She brings her feet up onto the couch and leans her head on my shoulder.  
>"Kisshi, when are we going to make a baby?" another question she repeats constantly "I want to do it now"<br>"No" I repeat my earlier answer "I'm going for a walk"  
>I get up and walk out.<p>

As I walk away from the house the skies over head begin to cloud over. I gaze up at the clouds, like they are torturing me. Rain begins to fall down upon me and I stand there, letting it wash over me. Everybody rushes away to escape the rain but I stand there like a block of a stone. I hear a scream and my head snaps up to see a girl lying in the middle of the street. She's just lying on the floor screaming, but what surpises me more is that she's human. I march oer to her and yank her up by her hair. She whimpers at me, tears stream down her face and mingle with the heavy rainfall.  
>"Please, help me" she pleads "I don't like the rain, make it stop!"<br>"Why should I help you?" I demand.  
>"Please, make it stop" she begs.<br>So, I take her inside.

Reina is in the livingroom reading a book, it's written by a human but it's actually a good book. I sneak past wityh the girl and come to the basement. I shove her inside and bolt the door from the outside. Then I latch a padlock onto it, I do this all the time, I like my privacy.  
>"Kisshi?" Reina calls from the livingroom, she enters the hall and stares at me "Kisshi, you're wet"<br>I glance down at my wet figure.  
>"Kisshu, what are you doing anyway?" Reina asks suspiciously.<br>"Nothing" I reply, I need something to get her off my back "I give up, I'll do it"  
>"Do what?" she's confused.<br>"I'll make a.. baby" I can't believe I'm saying this, the girl in my basment better be worth it.  
>She takes my hand and we go upstairs.<p>

**(i've managed to shake off present tense yaay)**

_Yuri  
><em>I paced up and down the alley, I couldn't be out in the open too long or the aliens would capture me. But Midori was out there and I didn't want to leave her. Heavy rain started to fall from the sky.  
>"Shit" I muttered, Midori has ombrophobia, which is a fear of rain. She was probably freaking out.<p>

_Kisshu  
><em>Reina went out to buy a pregnancy test so I went back to the basement. I collected some towels from the airing cupboard on the way. I unlocked the door of the basement and went inside. The girl was sitting in the corner with her hands in her face.  
>"What were you doing out in the open?" I demanded as she looked up at me.<br>Her face was young and fresh, she was barely eighteen. Her hair was chocolate brown and it covered one eye, her eyes were icy blue. She stared up at me, her eyes were rimmed with red. I shut the door and descended the stairs.  
>"I was just trying to get some food" she whimpered "But it started raining and-"<br>"Why does the rain bother you?" I was curious.  
>"Lots of reasons; I don't like being wet or cold or..." she babbled.<br>I stood at the foot of the stairs listening to her.  
>"I mean, it's water coming from the sky!" she cried, as if the whole idea was preposterous to her.<p>

_Midori  
><em>Yuri had warned me not to get captured, warned me to stay in the shadows. And what had I done? Got myself captured. I just hope he's not a perve, I thought to myself, Yuri will be furious. The alien threw a couple of towels at me, I picked one up and stared at it.  
>"Why are you helping me?"<br>"I need something from you" he replied.  
>"What if I refuse?" I tested him.<br>"Lets hope it doesn't come to that" he said blankly "Are you part of the resistance?"  
>"Resistance?" I played dum, a trick Yuri had drilled into my brain in case of capture.<br>"The human rebels that are trying to kill off my people" the alien barked inpatiently "Or would you like me to turn you into the authoraties? They won't be a so nice, maybe they'll leave you in the rain"  
>He wasn't playing fair, I knew it. But the whole idea of bein in the rain once again terrfied me.<br>"F- fine-" I choked back tears "I am, I'm part of the resistance"  
>"Who leads you?" he asked intently, I had a feeling he already knew.<br>"I don't know her name, a girl with red hair" I struggled to remember the one time I'd met our leader, the day I'd joined the resistance.  
>"Ichigo" he breathed. So he did know.<p>

_Kisshu/ten years ago  
>I waited until everyone was sleeping. Then I snuck out. I went straight back to the cafe. The body was still in there, just been left. I guessed the others hadn't wanted anything to do with it. I crossed the room and knelt down beside her. I pulled out a peice of mew aqua and pressed it against her fore head. Please work, I willed it, please work. It glowed slightly and soaked into Ichigo's skin. Her eyes slowly opened and darted around. They locked onto mine and met my gaze.<br>"Kisshu?" she gasped "You killed me!"  
>"I came back for you" I held her close to me, vowing to never let go.<br>"But I was dead!" she pushed me away and got up "How could you do that!"  
>"Ichigo-" I pleaded, but she was hysterical.<br>"I swear to god, Kisshu" she growled "I will kill you, even if it takes a decade. Even if I have to lie in wait in the shadows. Even if I end up creating an army that's hell bent on one thing; your detruction. You will fall by my hand"  
>Then she sprinted out of the cafe and I never saw her again.<em>

_Midori/present day  
><em>The alien left me in the basement and went back into the house. I sat scrunched up wrapped in towels for a while, then decided to attempt an escape. There was a small window in the ceiling, one of those ones that was on the floor on the outside. I reached up to it and tried to open it, it came loose. The alien obviously hadn't anticipated that he'd be keeping a prisoner today. But when she opened the window and reached out her hands they got wet. She screamed and fell backwards, she crashed into some boxes and landed on her back.

_Reina_  
>I got back from the drug store and went into my house. Just as I heard a huge crash coming from the basement. I went down into the basement and screamed as I saw a human lying on a pile of squashed boxes.<br>"Kisshi!" I screeched "There's a human in our basement!"  
>Kisshu ran down the stairs and joined me at the top of the stairs. He rubbed the back of his head and frowned at me.<br>"Reina, this is our new slave" he explained "I got it while you were out to- uh, celebrate"  
>"Celebrate?" I asked him, glancing nervously at the human who was staring at Kisshu scowling.<br>"To celebrate the trying for a child, of course" Kisshu laughed nervously, also glancing nervously at the human.  
>"Oh, awh that's sweet" I blushed and kissed him on the cheek "What's her name?"<br>"Midori Sato" the human piped up, still scowling "My name is Midori Sato"  
>"how romantic" I said dreamily "I'll be right back"<p>

_Kisshu  
><em>I shut the basement door and descended the stairs, keeping my eyes on Midori. I noticed the window was open but heard the familiar shower of rain, something we never got back on my home planet.  
>"Guess you couldn't escape because of the rain" I said vaguely "Oh well, you're going to tell me where the resistance is hiding Ichigo now"<br>"Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you" she spat "I'm no slave"  
>"No, that was just something I told my wife" I replied "She gets jealous when I'm around humans, that's why I need to speak with Ichigo"<br>"Why does she get jealous?" Midori asked.  
>"I was once in love with one" I replied, unsure as to why I was telling her this "I was very foolish, but it won't happen again"<p>

_Yuri  
><em>I had to leave Midori, I waited in the rain for half an hour and it was clear she wasn't coming back. I went back to our base under the subway and reported to our leader. Nobody knows why she started the resistance, rumour circulated that she had a grudge against a certain alien. I arrived at the subway. I wore a hood over my head and stuffed two peices of cardboard in to look like I had long ears underneath. I snuck away from the crowd and into the toilets. I went into the 'out of order' toilet cubical and shut the door behind me. I fumbled around underneath the lid and found a button. I pushed it in and a slice of wall slid away to reveal a doorway. I entered it and it shut behind me. I pulled back my hood and slipped the cardboard into my pocket, then I continued down the hall until I reached some stairs that lead downwards. I was walking downward for about half an hour, until they stopped and there were stairs behind me and a wall in front of me. I patted the wall and a tiny door was opened half way up the wall.  
>"My name is Yuri Yamaguchi, the password is nipponia" I said briskly "I require entrance"<br>The wall slid open like a door and Marcus stood on the other side holding a torch.  
>"Where is Midori?" he asked "I thought she was your partner"<br>"She is" I said sharply, beginning to walk down the newly revealed hallway "It started raining and she never came back, I waited thirty minutes but if I waited any longer I would have got caught myself. I just hope she doesn't tell the aliens where our base is"  
>We arrived at the base in fifteen minutes. A huge room where humans came to train, there was a room for the females to sleep and another for the males.<br>"Yuri, where have you been?" Yuuka asked me, she walked with Marcus and I toward Ichigo's private room. She had been Yuri's partner before Midori, but she had fallen pregnant and had to stop fighting while she had her child.  
>"I had to wait for Midori to make a no show" I huffed, opening the door in front of me "See you in a bit"<br>I went inside the room and shut the door behind me. The room was small and dark, a silhouetted figure sat at the desk. I stood in the centre of the room staring at her. They turned on a lamo on the desk and lit up the room. The woman who sat there was about twenty three years old, she had waist length red hair and one eye was blue and the other was brown. She raised one eyebrow at me.  
>"Ichigo, we have a problem" I said "We've lost Midori, she may have been captured by an alien"<br>"Oh well, better luck next time" she flicked her hair back.  
>"How can you say that?" I demanded.<p>

_Kisshu  
><em>Midori told me everything. She told me about the base under the subway, and because I twisted her arm a little bit she became willing to take me there. At sword point of course. She led me into the subway and through the passage in the bathroom and down the stairs. She addressed herself and and the man, Marcus, let us through. I smacked him in the head and knocked him out. I kept Midori as my hostage.

_Midori  
><em>Kisshu held a sword to my neck and marched me through the base. People watched stunned as we marched through the crowds.  
>"Stay back, or she dies!" Kisshu ordered them, they all stepped away. I was glad I was so popular.<br>We went straight to our leader's room, I'd only been in there once with Yuri. Yuri was in there already,probably telling of how I'd gone missing. He slammed the door shut.  
>"Kisshu" our leader gasped "What are you doing here?"<br>"Midori was very useful" Kisshu spat, he shoved me toward her "But I've found you now"

**major plotline change! i'd like to thank Daughter of Yumigami for helpin out with ichigo's survival.. also suggestions are welcome as usual.. let me know what you think of the change in reveiws kay? glad i continued this one to be honest..**


	9. bla bla bla bla bla bla im sososohyper!

**okay.. next chapter, see what i can whip up.. by the way, midori an yuri are now MC's so yeaah.. i like em :3 R&R&E**

_Ichigo  
><em>I sat there, comtemplating about Midori's future. Kisshu held his sword to her neck as if I cared what happened to her. She knew the risks of coming here, and she betrayed us all. In my opinion, she deserved to die. Yuri, however, did not see it that way. She looked pleadingly at me. Midori was very dear to her, I didn't know how dear.  
>"Go ahead" I said coolly flicking my hair over my shoulder "She's of no use now anyway"<br>"Boss, please!" Yuri cried "Please, do what he says"  
>"Relax, Ri-ri" Midori tried to comfort her "Stop crying"<br>I sighed impatiently, waiting for Kisshu to get on with it. But he was staring at me, he looked shocked.  
>"What happened to you?" he whispered "You were nice, you were gentle. Don't you even care that your family is dead? That your friends are dead? And your fellow mew mews?"<br>"All I care about now is killing you" I replied calmly.

_Midori  
><em>I watched the boss's face scowl and stare at Kisshu passively. If I didn't know any better, I would've sworn I saw love in those eyes. But it was gone in a flash.  
>"That's a lie, Kitty cat" Kisshu said, his sword fell away from my neck and he pushed me to the ground "And you know it too"<br>"You fool yourself" Ichigo smirked, she stood up slowly "I once returned your love, but what did you do?"  
>"That was a mistake" Kisshu growled, remembering something I didn't know about.<br>"Yeah, you seemed to mean it when you did it" Ichigo snorted.  
>"Did you even hear what Ami said?" Kisshu seemed to almost plead "I couldn't throw it all away. I couldn't be responsible for the extinction of my own species"<br>"How about mine!" Ichigo screamed screwing her eyes shut to try and hide tears "Almost the entire human race is gone now! Because of you and all your little friends! How do you think I feel when I think the man I love killed almost my entire race?"  
>"My friends! You really think they are my friends! Ami hasn't spoken to me since that day and Samaru wants to kill me! The only person who I still have contact with is Reina, even Pai and Taruto ignore me now" Kisshu roared.<br>There was silence. Until Kisshu frowned and looked at her.  
>"You said 'Love', as in present tense" Kisshu realised slowly, when Ichigo remained silent he said "Do you still love me?"<br>Ichigo nodded slowly, scowling. Yuri gasped and ran from the room, I stood up and looked between them.  
>"Um, you do realise Yuri will be back soon with reinforcements?" I pointed out, I was ignored.<p>

_Kisshu  
><em>She loved me too, she really did. I ignored Midori's babble and strode over to the desk. She stood there waiting for me. Then I leaned over and kissed her, I'd longed to for ten years. Midori gave a small cough from behind us which made us pull away.  
>"Um, have you gone mad?" she said quietly "How exactly do you two plan to stay together?"<br>Midori seemed pretty accepting of it, which was odd and convienient. I wasn't sure about the 'Ri-ri' girl though.  
>"Midori, you don't understand what has happened" Ichigo growled at her "Kisshu saved my life, he wouldn't do that for you"<br>"He already has" Midori said bravely "Well, not my life but he saved me none-the-less"  
>"What!" Ichigo exploded, she was jealous?<br>I looked at her raising my hands in surrender. She glared back.  
>"We need to talk privately, where do you live?" Ichigo said sharply.<br>I looked away from her, not wanting to admit that I'd given into Reina's demands and tried for a baby. With any luck it would have failed. She picked up my chin gently and turned it toward her, she stared into my eyes closely, trying to figure out my thoughts. I could feel Midori's gaze burning into me also. Ichigo twisted my head from side to side.  
>"What's with the silence?" She wondered, still holding my face "Something I don't know?"<br>I stared at her odd eyes. It was obvious the blue one was a side effect from the mew aqua I used on her ten years ago. She narrowed her eyes at me and smiled slightly, as if pleased I had returned. I nodded quickly, only twice. She raised one eyebrow, willing me to elaborate.  
>"Reina and I got married, about nine years ago after the invasion was complete" I said weakly, wincing as her face darkened and her hand dropped from my chin.<br>"Oh" she went back to her desk and perched on the edge of it with one leg crossed over the other. She was wearing an incredibly short skirt, it didn't look like something the Ichigo I knew would have wore.  
>Ichigo crossed her arms and waited for me to continue.<br>"And we live together" I sighed, waiting for her to get mad. She didn't.  
>She sat staring blankly at me, slightly stunned. Then she stood up and walked delicately over to me. She stood in front of me. I was slightly taller than her so she had to tilt her head upwards, she did so. I tilted mine downwards. Then her mouth swooped in and kissed me.<p>

_Ichigo  
><em>He was married to Reina. Obviously that was bound to happen anyway. But despite the fact he'd killed me, I still loved him. And he'd come back for me, surely that proved he loved me too. We kissed until we heard the door swing open.  
>"Boss!" Yuri cried "What the heck are you doing!"<br>I pulled a gun out of my pocket and held it toward her, she froze. I was about to pull the trigger when Midori crashed into me and knocked me over. The gun flew from my hands and Yuri bent down and picked it up. I looked up, Midori was right. Yuri had come back with reinforcements, and a lot of them.  
>"You don't touch Yuri!" Midori stood over me glaring "Ever!"<p>

_Midori  
><em>I was willing to accept it if the boss wanted to be a crossbreeder. But I would not accept the fact that she'd tried kill Yuri. _My Yuri._ The boss sat up and stared up at me. I glared back down.  
>"You don't touch Yuri!" I hissed "Ever!"<br>She nodded slowly and got up.  
>"I think you should leave, Ichigo" Yuri spat, raising a gun of her own "Get out of here"<br>Ichigo and Kisshu hurried out together, followed by the guards Yuri had arrived in. Yuri and I were alone.  
>"Thank you" Yuri smiled at me "Usually it's me who saves you"<br>"I had to thank you" I blushed.  
>"For what?" she frowned.<br>I paced forward and grabbed her face with my hands, pulling her into a kiss. I felt her melt into me and I let her have all of me. When we broke apart I said.  
>"For existing of course"<br>She smiled dazedly. I grinned back. I'd wanted to tell Yuri how I felt for a long time, now I'd done it.  
>"We'd better go" Yuri said "You want to go with Ichigo and the alien, don't you?"<br>"Yes, I'd like to see how they turn out" I nodded "I know the way back to his house"  
>We put on two cloaks and shoved the cardboard back into them. Then we left. Nobody tried to stop us on ourway out, they just accepted the fact that we were leaving. Although they did seem confused as we left hand in hand.<p>

_Ichigo  
><em>We arrived at Kisshu's home and went inside. Reina wasn't there, thank god. Kisshu took me down into the basement, somewhere Reina wouldn't think to look. We sat there on a rug chatting like we'd never been seperated.  
>"I'm glad you found me" I snuggled into him smiling.<br>"Me too" he hugged me back.  
>There was a shout from upstairs.<p>

_Midori  
><em>Yuri and I had just reached the font door when I felt a strong hand clap down on my shoulder. We turned around and saw a male alien with short blue hair glaring at us. He pulled back out hoods and the peices of cardboard fell out limply. He opened the front door and shoved us inside, shutting the door behind him.  
>"Kisshu!" the alien roared "Get here now!"<br>Kisshu poked his head round the basement door and gasped as he saw us. He entered the room completely and shut the basement door behind him.  
>"Pai! What are you doing here!" he stuttered, I noticed he was standing up straight.<br>"Why were these humans trying to sneak into your house?" Pai growled.  
>"I've never seen them before in my life, how should I know?" Kisshu shrugged.<br>"Don't lie to me, I saw you this morning in the rain" Pai said growing even more angry "Your little act of heroism"  
>"Oh, that" Kisshu said slowly "Well, as it happens. Midori is Reina's new pet. I don't know anything about the other one"<br>"Oh, is she now? Which one is Midori?" Pai sneered.  
>I raised my hand slowly, whimpering as he directed his glare at me. He grabbed me by the hair and tipped my head back.<br>"What's so special about you?" He growled, then he turned to yuri "But you on the other hand will sell for quite a lot of money"  
>Kisshu tensed and glared at him. I did the same.<br>"If you touch Yuri I will personally end you" I snarled.  
>Pai turned back to me and laughed.<br>"She's like you, brother" he chuckled "Like you were with Ichigo, before she died"  
>Ichigo died! But she's alive. We saw her. I could tell from Yuri's expression she was thinking the same thing, but we both kept quiet. Kisshu came over and grabbed me, he pushed me into the basement and shut the door. I tumbled down the stairs and landed on my back at the bottom. I could still hear them speaking, so I motioned to Ichigo not to say anything in case Pai heard.<br>"How much for the one you claim to not know?" came Pai's muffled voice "I assume you want to keep Midori"  
>"Take her" Kisshu snapped, I couldn't believe it "She's of no use to me"<br>"Very well" Pai agreed "We'll call it family discount"  
>"Call it what you will, just get out of my house" Kisshu sneered.<br>I could hear Yuri screaming and Pai swearing at her. I listened intently, tears dripping down my cheeks. But I knew better than to go back up there. Then I heard the front door open.  
>"Kisshi, I'm pregnant!" Kisshu's wife announced.<br>I heard Ichigo gasp behind me. I looked at her and saw she was now crying also.  
>"Good. You finally gave in" said Pai "Maybe now you'll be accepted in our family again"<p>

**okaaay.. not very much romance.. i suck at romance unfortunately.. but i hope you enjoyed all the same.. next update may come a little late though.. sorry.. R&R&E~Nya**


	10. lkjhgfdsaREINAISNICE OO

**i was asked in a review if ichigo an kisshu will end up together.. my reply: i certainly hope so, i make most of this up as i go along so it comes as a surprise to me also.. but i am planning on making them be together.. hope thats a good answer XD R&R&E~Nya! - the only time i will ever do one exclamation mark) yaaaay internet is back on!**

_Ichigo  
><em>We waited until we heard the front door shut before we moved again. Midori was crying over the loss of Yuri. I was pretty angry. He told me he'd married Reina, but Kisshu had kiindly left out the bit where they were trying to breed. We could voices again.  
>"What did Pai want? I thought he didn't like you"<br>"Just came to pick up that human you saw"  
>"Oh, where's my human?"<br>"In the basement, I'll go get her"  
>The basment door opened and Kisshu appeared at the top of the stairs. He shut the door and descended them.<br>"C'mon Midori" he muttered, his gaze focused on me.  
>"No, you gave away yuri" Midori said defiantly.<br>"I had to" Kisshu sighed "I need to get Pai off my back, we'll get her back"  
>"You better" Midori growled "Or you'll have me to deal with"<br>"Okay okay" Kisshu held his hands up in defeat "We'll talk later"  
>I knew this last comment was directed at me. I remained silent, knowing Reina was sure to be listening to their conversation. Kisshu and Midori went back up the stairs and left, leaving me in darkness.<p>

_Midori  
><em>I allowed Kisshu to lead me up the stairs and out of the basment. His wife was there waiting for us.  
>"Awh! Humans are cute when they're angry!" she squealed at me "Why are you in a bad mood?"<br>She prodded me.  
>"I've never been this close to a human and not killed it before" she grinned "I'm gonna dress you up and make you look pretty"<br>She grabbed my arm and pulled me upstairs. I could hear Kisshu going back into the basement downstairs.

_Kisshu  
><em>I shut the door of the basement and felt my way down in the darkness. It was dark out now so the room was pitchblack. As I reached the bottom I collided with Ichigo and fell backwards onto the steps.  
>"So Reina's pregnant" she said "how long have you been trying for a kid?"<br>"Since this morning" I replied guiltily "I gave up. I didn't think I was going to find you"  
>"Oh, don't spout bullshit, Kisshu" Ichigo snapped "I can't believe everything you say"<br>"What about you? The only reason you found out how I felt was because you were on some sort of undercover mission" I retorted, getting up off of the stair case.  
>"Undercover mission?" she laughed "That's the best you can do?"<br>I felt her lips against mine in the darkness.

_Midori  
><em>I allowed Reina to strip me down to my underwear and put me in a frilly pink dress, but I hated every second of it. She squealed about how cute I looked and pulled the dress off again. This time she dressed me in a yellow one which looked even more disgusting than the first.  
>"How old are you?" I asked her.<br>"Twenty two" she replied.  
>"Why do you act like a child?"<br>"Screw you, I can behave how I want to" she scowled at me "My Kisshi will look after me"  
>"Right" I muttered.<br>"I'm hungry, you're a slave. Go make food" Reina waved me away.  
>She didnt let me get changed either. I found the kitchen and looked in all the cupboards. At least they'd started eating human food as well as who knows what they ate on their own planet. I found a packet of pasta and emptied the contents into a saucepan. Then I started to make some sauce out of whatever. Kisshu came into the kitchen.<br>"Why isn't Reina cooking?" he asked me.  
>"What did you expect? You gave me to her as a slave, remember?" I snapped back.<br>"What the hell are you wearing?" he frowned at the ugly dress I was still wearing.  
>"Your wife doesn't exactly have good taste" I snorted.<br>"Tell me about it" Kisshu agreed "You shoul've seen her wedding dress"  
>"What did it look like?" I asked smiling.<br>"You're wearing it" he laughed.  
>"No!" I burst out laughing "You're not serious!"<br>"I am" he snorted "You should've seen my face as she walked down the-"  
>He stopped as he saw Reina standing in the doorway.<br>"Oh, don't let me interupt" she scowled "Just please, dont mock me behind my back"  
>She turned on her heel and marched back upstairs. I tried to stifle laughter but failed Kisshu joined me in laughter.<br>"Wait, I'm still mad at you" I turned back to the sauce pan and started stirring the pasta.  
>"Midori, I will get Yuri back, I promise" he became serious.<br>"How?" I whispered "You gave her away"

_Yuri  
><em>Pai took me to a large manor and pushed me through the front door. There was a grand staircase in front of me and a door on either side of it. At the top of the stairs was a sort of balcony overlooking the room we were in.  
>"This was our base when the invasion began" Pai told me "We spent a lot of time here"<br>I remained silent. He led me up the stairs and we turned right. Then he shoved me into a room and followed me in. The room was small. It had a bed in the corner with a window next to it and a desk under the window. There was a closet by the desk. A small pink cat bed with roses on it sat on the floor next to a pink bowl and a red bowl.  
>"This room hasn't been touched for almost eight years" Pai told me "It was Kisshu's room"<br>I wondered why he'd taken me here. I didn't even know Kisshu. The only reason I'd gone there was because Midori had insisted we go there.  
>"Why are you telling me this?" I asked him, gritting my teeth.<br>"I want to know why you were at his house" Pai replied "You don't know him too well, do you?"  
>I nodded, agreeing.<br>"Do you want to hear a story?" he asked me.  
>I shrugged. He pushed me down onto the bed and sat on the edge.<br>"Before earth was completely ours there was a group of girl called the mew mews" he explained.  
>"I've heard about them" I said "My family told me stories about them as I was growing up"<br>"How sweet" Pai smirked "They're all dead"  
>"I know" I replied.<br>"It was easy after Ichigo died" Pai continued "The other mews practically lined up to die after that. They were a mess. Nothing without their precious leader, Ichigo"  
>"Continue" I interupted.<br>"Kisshu was very fickle" Pai continued "There was only one thing he wanted and that was Ichigo. But he accepted the fact that he had to kill her, and he did"  
>"What is he didn't?" I asked, I'd seen Ichigo for myself and she was anything but dead.<br>"I saw it myself" he mused "He stabbed her in the chest, I remember it so clearly. The day he accepted our ways and came home. It was Ami really, without her he would've continued to defy us and the invasion could never have been completed. In a way, it was Kisshu who sealed this planet's fate"  
>I remained silent. But he'd appeared to like humans. He certainly liked Midori, and he was in love with Ichigo.<br>"Anyway, what I want to know is why did you go to him?"  
>I knew that was coming. What was I supposed to say? I shrugged.<br>"Don't shrug at me!" Pai roared, standin up and glaring at me "Answer the question!"  
>"Midori wanted to go there" I said helplessly "He took our leader-"<br>I clapped my hand over my mouth, I'd said too much. He honed in on it.  
>"What leader?" he growled "Leader of what?"<br>I stood up "The leader of the resistance"  
>"Are you saying Kisshu has the leader of a human resistance group in his home and he didn't tell me!" Pai roared.<br>I nodded weakly. He thought for a moment.  
>"You've been a big help" he said "I think it's time we go visit my brother"<p>

_Midori  
><em>The pasta was done and I had served it at the table. Kisshu told me to make some for me and Ichigo, but warned me not to tell Reina about Ichigo's part. He told Reina he was going to convert the basement into a living space for me. Not mentioning the part that would go to Ichigo also. Reina didn't like the basement because it was dark, meaning she would never go inside. It was a perfect place for Ichigo to live. I took some food down there for the two of us. Kisshu had told me the light switch was on the outside. It had a little red light above it so you always knew when the light was on. The basement wasn't that bad once you could see it properly. The floor was bare, but it was covered in rugs. There were a few boxes scattered around and a couple of flat ones. There was a pile of blankets which Ichigo was sitting on. Other than the stairs that was it. But at least it wasn't dark and dingy. I handed Ichigo a plate of food and sat down on a rug next to her. She stood up and handed me a blanket to sit on, I did so. We began to eat silently. Then we heard someone banging on the front door upstairs.  
>"Midori! Get the door!" I heard Reina scream. I sighed and put my food to one side.<br>I went back upstairs. Before I opened the door I said:  
>"I have to turn the light off"<br>"Okay" I heard Ichigo whisper "I'll hide"  
>I waited until she was concealed by a bunch of boxes and had the pile of blankets on top of her until I opened the door. I went and opened the front door. To my surprise it was Pai and Yuri. There were three other aliens there. The female had long plaited blonde hair. One the males had shoulder length blck hair and the other male had brown hair and strongly resembled Pai. I guessed they were brothers.<br>"Yuri" I gasped.  
>"Midori, I'm so sorry" she whispered.<br>Pai shoved her into the house.  
>"I'll go get Kisshu" I put on a servant act and went into the dining room.<br>"Kisshu, Pai is here with some others" I told him.  
>He got up without a word and went into the hallway. I waited with Reina but we could hear every word.<br>"Pai, Taruto, Ami, Denjiro. Good evening" Kisshu greeted them all "I was just having dinner with Reina"  
>"How's the happy couple?" The female sneered.<br>"Expecting" Kisshu informed her.  
>"Really?" the girl seemed surpised "Took you ten years"<br>"Yes, only found out today" Kisshu laughed nervously, I could tell he didn't like their company "Anyway, what brings you here?"  
>"Something this human has told me is very upsetting, Kisshu" Pai replied.<br>"Oh, and what has she told you?" Kisshu enquired politely, his act was breaking, I could tell.  
>"That you have not one, but two humans in this house" one of the males replied.<br>Reina gasped and stood up. She went out into the hallway.  
>"Yes, there are in fact two humans" Reina confirmed "Not including what's her face"<br>"My name is Yuri" I heard Yuri say, there was whack and I heard Yuri fall down.  
>I wanted to go sock him one but I was supposed to be the helpful servant so I remained where I was.<br>"Where is the other one?" Pai asked.  
>"In the basement" Reina replied "But you can't go in there, it's sick right now and it's contagious"<br>"Why have you kept it if it's sick?" the other male asked "Why not kill it?"  
>"But if we do that Midori would get angry, it's her sister" Reina replied calmly.<br>Why was she covering for Kisshu? I guess love is blind.  
>"From what I hear it's the leader of a resistance" Pai said casually "Know anything about that?"<br>That was it, that's why Yuri was sorry. She'd ratted us out.  
>"Now that isn't true" Kisshu said calmly "Yuri is probably angry because I gave her away and kept Midori"<br>"That's not it" Yuri pleaded "Ichigo, it's Ichigo"  
>She was begging now, not to be believed but to be allowed survival. Kisshu started to laugh.<br>"That's impossible" he cried "Ichigo's dead, I killed her myself. You were all there"  
>I started to cry, I was really losing Yuri this time.<p>

_Yuri  
><em>That was it, I was going to die. They didn't believe me.  
>"Is it possible that she didn't die?" Pai's brother, whose name I didn't know, wondered.<br>"Even if it were possible, it isn't her down there" Reina said stubbornly "Her name is Amu"  
>"Look, why would I do that?" Kisshu said "You heard what Ami said. I lost sight of what was important and she set me back on track. You guys can continue to ignore me and disown me all you like, but at the end of the day we won the war and that's all that matters. Can my wife and I please go back to eating our dinner and can you please get that lying scum out of my house?"<br>"Okay then, yuri will be destoyed" Pai nodded.  
>"No, please" I begged "I'm telling the truth! Please!"<br>"Leave Yuri alone!" Midori stood in the doorway that lead to the kitchen.  
>"Midori, go back to the dining room" Kisshu growled "You shouldn't be here"<br>"Leave Yuri alone" she repeated.  
>"We'll talk about this later" Kisshu snapped "Now go back to the living room"<br>"Something wrong, Kisshu?" Pai asked.  
>"No, she likes Yuri a lot and obviously doesn't want her to die" Kisshu explained.<br>"If you touch Yuri you'll have me to deal with" Midori growled.  
>"I'd like to see that" the female alien's mate snorted.<br>"Kisshu, control your human" Pai growled.  
>"Midori, go back to the dining room!" Kisshu slapped her across the face and she fell onto the floor at his feet "When I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it, understand?"<br>There was a flash of light which hurt my eyes and when it cleared Midori wasn't lying on the floor. She was standing right next to Kisshu. She was wearing a short orange dress with an orange garter around her right leg. Her hands were covered with orange fingerless gloves and she wore orange ballets shoes. A fox tail had sprouted form her behind and two fox ears nestled in her hair. Kisshu took a step backward and gasped.  
>"That's impossible" Pai growled "No way are you a mew mew"<br>Midori looked down at herself in shock. She examined her clothes and tail, then she looked back at the aliens in the hall.  
>"I don't believe it" Pai's brother breathed.<br>"Now you're in trouble" Pai turned on Kisshu.  
>"I didn't know" Kisshu protested.<br>"Why don't I believe you?" Pai smirked.

**okay that surpised even me :3 wonder whats gonna happen next.. hmmm.. wait an see.. hope youve enjoyed so far.. TTFN ta ta for now (in the words of tigger**


	11. my game my game yes yes yes

**there were some issues tryin to find the last chapter, hope thats all gone now :3 i'd like to thank my reveiwers for reading an keeping me inspired, couldnt do it without ya :3 (also yes i am aware reina was 12 when she got engaged) (an also to answer another question, Daughter of Yumigami, its fine to dislike reina, shes not actually that nice..)**

_Kisshu  
><em>I was in trouble. Reina knew it, Pai knew it and Midori knew it also. I couldn't believe it. How could I have not noticed? She seemed shocked also. Everyone stared at her.  
>"So, Kisshu, is that why you were so interested in Midori?" Denjiro smirked.<br>"I don't know why Midori came back, the only reason I left her there was so she could be free" I protested "But she came back, and then you came. I have no interest in either of those girls. And I certainly didn't know Midori is a mew mew, I didn't know that would be possible"  
>"Well, obviously one of the mew mews wasn't killed" Pai growled.<br>Taruto shifted uncomfortably. Pai turned to him. Taruto looked down helplessly.  
>"It might have been my fault" he said quietly.<br>"What did you do?" Pai demanded.  
>"I couldn't do it! the look on her face was so, so helpless" Taruto wailed "I couldn't destroy something so beautiful"<br>"Destroy what?" Ami folded her arms impatiently.  
>"Pudding, I couldn't do it. I know you asked me to kill all the mew mews and I did, just not Pudding" Taruto stood awkwardly, knowing he was trouble.<br>"So, where is Pudding?" Denjiro muttered.  
>"Right here" a voice said from behind them.<p>

_Taruto_  
>A slim figure stood in the doorway. She had the same short blonde hair, but without the plaits, and the same monkey ears and tail. She wore exactly the same yellow dress, much nicer than the one Midori had been wearing and the same yellow garter. The only thing that had changed was her body. It was taller and slimmer, not to mention curvier. And her eyes. They looked haunted.<br>"How did you get here?" Kisshu stuttered.  
>"I know when another mew is in close range" Pudding hissed "I've come to collect my new comrade and then I'll leave"<br>"Ha! Your fate is sealed, mew mew" Denjiro thrust a fist toward her but she grabbed it and twisted it back.

_Midori_  
>"Denjiro!" the female alien cried, her face darkened "Don't you hurt my Denjiro"<br>She leapt upward and aimed a kick toward Pudding. But she stuck her arm out and batted away the kick. Then she raced across the hallway and grabbed me. I barely had time to cry out before I was dragged back out of the house.  
>"Yuri!" I screamed.<br>A steady trickle began to fall from the clouds above. My eyes widened.  
>"No!" I gasped, fear working its way into me "No! No! No!"<br>"Shut up!" Pudding barked as she tugged me through crowds of bewildered aliens.  
>"Not the rain!" I moaned.<br>I started to tear away from Pudding's grip. Pudding increased her grip on my wrist and began to run faster.  
>"I want to go back! Take me back! please! I beg you! please!" I begged her, the drops of water sending me into a frenzy.<br>After ten minutes of torture she dragged me into an abandoned cafe. It was in ruins. I was grateful for the shelter, but that didn't change the fact that the place was so creepy. It was filled with broken chairs and tables and plates and things. The floor was covered in shards of china and glass.  
>"We were ambushed right after Ichigo died" Pudding said absently as I took in the devastation "We didn't stand a chance. Lettuce was in shock, she couldn't believe it. Ryou didn't seem to care, or if he did he didn't show it. I tried to protect my comrades, my friends, but in the end we all were all captured."<br>"Ichigo isn't dead" I piped up, shivering "She's in Kisshu's basement"  
>"I know" Pudding turned and smiled at me, then she turned and walked further into the ruined cafe "There was nothing I could do, if I went any deeper into the house then I would risk being captured myself"<br>She turned back into her human form. She looked really pretty. I felt myself change into my human form too, fox features gone.  
>"How come I'm a mew mew?" I asked her "I was eight years old when the aliens invaded"<br>"Yes, but you've met Ichigo right?" Pudding said, stopping by a flight of stairs in the corner of the cafe.  
>I nodded and ran up to her "Yeah, but-"<br>"Well, Ichigo was revived from death using mew aqua, she must've found a way to pass her power onto you when you met"  
>"So, what you're saying is-"<br>"You're a mew mew, get over it" she grabbed my shoulder and yanked me up the stairs.

_Yuri  
><em>The female alien and her mate held an arm each to stop me from escaping while Pai drew nearer to Taruto. Taruto stared at his brother, terrified.  
>"Kisshu, you can empathise, surely" Taruto turned to his other brother.<br>"That was different, Taruto" Kisshu replied calmly "I killed Ichigo, remember? Now, as I said before I'd like you all to leave"  
>"Yes, but that was before we found out your little secret" Denjiro sneered, clutching his arm.<br>"What secret? I didn't know Midori was a mew mew, if I'd known-" Kisshu began.  
>"Spare us your bullcrap, Kisshu" Ami interuppted "This is Ichigo all over again, you human lover"<br>"That has nothing to do with this" Kisshu retorted.  
>"It does! Ichigo is in the basement! I swear!" I cried "Please, don't kill me!"<br>"Kisshu, open the door" Pai ordered.  
>"Don't listen to her" Reina yelled "Who are you going to believe, me or her?"<br>"Her!" Ami's voice rose to match the volume of Reina's "Why are you sticking up for him?"  
>"Open the door" Pai repeated "Or I'll do it myself"<br>Kisshu sighed, knowing he's lost, and opened the basement door. Pai peeked inside. It was dark and the only sources of light came from the hall they were in and the moon shining from through the small window. Pai squinted in the darkness, struggling to see.  
>"Is there a light?"<br>Kisshu sighed again and flicked on the light by the door. The basement lit up and revealed a bunch of rugs, some boxes and a really thick pile of blankets.  
>"How many blankets do you need?" Pai asked sarcastically.<br>"Huh?" he leaned over and peered inside, silently thanking Ichigo for having the sense to hide.  
>"Well, I guess you were telling the truth after all" Pai smirked "I'll have the liar executed and we'll be on our way. But if Midori returns I expect you to be in contact"<br>Kisshu nodded quickly and shut the basement door, then he flicked off the light.  
>"Please, don't kill me" I started to cry "She must've gone somewhere else! Please!"<br>I started screaming, just for the sake of screaming. I screamed as I was dragged out of Kisshu's house.

_Kisshu  
><em>I sighed with releif as Pai and the others left with Yuri.  
>"I feel sorry for her" Reina murmured.<br>"You do?" I glanced at her, I guess I didn't know that much about her despite the fact that she was my wife.  
>"Well, yeah. She's going to be killed, I would've felt sorry for Ichigo too" she looked back at me "She's in the basement, isn't she?"<br>I nodded guilitily. She opened the door and turned on the light.  
>"Okay, bitch, I know you're in there" there was no movement "Ichigo, get here now"<br>I peeked inside too and watched as the pile of blankets stirred and Ichigo's head peeked out. She stood up and went over to the bottom of the stairs. Ichigo stood there, staring at us both unblinking.  
>"Come on" I coaxed her, it couldn't be helped.<br>She scowled and came up the steps, glaring at us both.  
>"You told her?" she growled.<br>"I'm not an idiot" Reina smirked, folding her arms "It wasn't hard to figure our you were there"  
>"So, why did you cover for us?" I asked her.<br>"Because I have what I want now" Reina replied "I have a child, I have no need for you anymore"  
>"That's all you wanted?" I frowned.<br>"Well, at first it was you" Reina glared at Ichigo as she spoke "But eventually I came to terms with the fact that I wasn't going to get you, not completely. So I decided to settle for the next best thing, a child. Now I have that"  
>"Are you going to rat me out?" Ichigo asked her.<br>"No, even if I did they would only have me killed, I lied to them" Reina explained "I don't care where you go, Kisshu. I just want you to leave now. Wherever you go, it better not be near me"  
>I nodded, I didn't exactly want to be near her either.<br>"What about Midori and Yuri?" Ichigo asked "What happens to them?"  
>"It doesn't matter" I replied "The mew mews will live on through Pudding and Midori, and Yuri isn't important. Whatever happens to them is nothing to do with us"<p>

So that was it, I packed my bags and left. Ichigo and I went to the place that was once called England. There weren't as many aliens there. We found a place to live, me posing as a lonely man with no family or anything and Ichigo living in secret.

_Yuri  
><em>I was put into a dark cell. I was going to die, nothing I could do about it. The door opened slowly, it creaked with the effort. Light flooded the cell and I squinted to get used to it.  
>This is it, I thought bitterly, now I die.<p>

**Well, true to my word. Kisshu an Ichigo are together at last :3 maybe i'll write a sequel (although it will be a while as i'm not allowed to start anything new at the moment) also I have an RP of tokyo mew mew if anyones interested, OC's only though.. hope you enjoyed this ff.. let me know in reveiws if yah wanna sequel :3 for reals this time.. Fur Fighter out ! ~Nya! - the only time i will ever do one exclamation mark !**


End file.
